


Wednesday-Dude, Forget the Pie

by Mandancie



Series: Pie!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie





	1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (Yeah I know it sucks) But they are fun to play with! :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Here is another installment in my Pie!verse. Usually my pie!verse will be one-shots but this one just worked out better as three parts. I promise the second part will be up soon. :)**

**A/N: I know my verses are out of order. Here is the accident that was talked about in "Wednesday-Free Pie Day"**

**Wednesday-Dude, Forget the Pie**

The Impala is driving down the road. Yesterday, Dean got the biggest surprise from his baby brother, who is now asleep next to him in the passenger seat. He had the best bacon double cheeseburger in the world and to top it off a big slice of pie. Dean couldn't help but to smile at that. Sam still has it in his head to get Dean pie.

While they drove, Metallica playing on the radio (low volume as to not wake Sam), Dean can't help but to think back as to what started this whole thing about Sam's obsession to get Dean some pie.

_ Flashback: _

Dean was laying on top of the duvet waiting on Sam.

How long does it take to go on a supply run? Dean thought looking at his watch. Dean calls Sam's phone but gets no answer. Sam's been gone over an hour. Dean looks at his watch again. No more like two hours. Dean tries his brother's phone again. Still no answer. Where the hell did he go? If he did anything to my baby, I'll kill him. Dean got up and started pacing the room. He was really starting to worry.

Another thirty minutes passed and now the feelings of anger changed to worry. Sam has never been gone this long. Dean promised himself if he didn't hear from Sam in ten more minutes he was going to boost the nearest car and go baby brother searching. Dean had his jacket in his hand when his phone rang. Dean looked down at the caller ID and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Sammy, where the hell are you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just returning the missed calls. This phone was left in my ambulance," the person on the other line said.

"Wait! What?! Ambulance! Where the hell is my brother?" Dean frozen where he stood at the door.

"Is your brother tall with long brown hair?"

Dean's heart dropped from his throat to the pit of his stomach. "What happened?"

"There was an accident."

"Where is he?"

"We transported him to St. Thomas Memorial Hospital."

Dean hung up the phone and rushed out of the door. He didn't care what he had to do to get to the hospital. He just knew he had to get there. Now.

Dean walked out of the motel parking lot after leaving the front office to get directions to the hospital. When he got to the street, his heart sank more because this whole time they were so close and didn't know it. He looked across the street from the motel towards the convenience store and there it was. The Impala. Sam was across the street this entire time and he didn't know. Dean just assumed that Sam may have went across town. He never thought he was just going across the street.

Dean got to the car and checked for any damages. Anything to see what could have happened that would cause Sam to be taken to the hospital. The car looked relatively fine. No dings. No scrapes. Just fine. Dean got behind the wheel. Now it was time to find out what happened to his baby brother.

The hospital was not far from the motel. When Dean got out of the car, he went straight for the emergency room desk.

There was a young woman sitting behind the desk working on admission papers, her nerves were on edge when Dean walked up.

"Excuse me, hello," Dean said.

The young woman looked up and tried to put a smile on her face, but it didn't turn out that way.

"How can I help you?" Erin said.

Before Dean could answer a loud scream came from a corridor in the depths of the hospital. Dean knew exactly who that was.

"Can't they do anything to keep him quiet?" Erin murmured to herself. She looked past Dean to the other patients and their families in the waiting room, smiling apologetically.

Dean's 'big brother mode' snapped into play. "Take me back there."

Dean talking took Erin out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said.

"That's my brother. Take me to him."

"Wait," Erin said standing up. "Are you Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Come on," Erin said moving away from the desk.

She opened the double doors and gave Dean entrance to the rooms of the ER. Erin and Dean walked towards the room of the screaming. Dean's heart was breaking. It sounded like Sam was in serious distress. He just wanted to get to Sam as quickly as possible.

"He's been screaming like this for over an hour," Erin said, but Dean wasn't paying attention to her. He was on a mission to get to his brother. When they got to the room and Dean looked in, he was totally flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam was strapped down on the bed. Sam was pulling at his restraints calling for Dean over and over.

"Sammy," Dean rushing towards Sam's side. "Sammy. Come on, Sammy, calm down." Dean was at Sam's side. Sam turned his head towards Dean. Dean could see that Sam had been crying and was very scared. But once Sam laid eyes on Dean, he calmed down. Dean started to undo Sam's restraints on his left arm.

"D'n," Sam cried. "D'n, I'm sorry."

Dean was more confused now, why was he apologizing. Once both of his brother's arm were freed, Dean moved Sam's hair from his eyes.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked gently, smoothing a thumb over his brother's furrowed brow.

"I forgot the pie!" Sam cried.

"Dude, forget the damn pie," Dean replied as calmly as possible. "What happened?" The last thing on Dean's mind was about the supply run that Sam went on. Right now, the only thing Dean was worried about was what was right in front of him: a stressed out baby brother.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment. Then his breathing started to get more erratic. Where the hell were the doctors? Why would they just strap someone down like this and leach him when he was clearly agitated?

"I don't remember." Sam gasped out. "I don't remember."

"Okay, okay. Calm down baby brother." Dean murmured comfortingly as possible, "It's over. Whatever happened, it's over now. Your awesome big brother's here." Dean smirked.

The sides of Sam's mouth started to curl up. Dean knew that would get a smile out of him. And it would also calm him down some.

Erin was still standing at the door. She couldn't believe in just those few moments this guy was able to do what no one else in this hospital could do for the past hour. She shook her head. Dean looked over at her.

"You want to tell me what happened to my brother?" Dean asked. The fact that the medical professionals were absent was really starting to irritate him.

"Let me go find his doctor," Erin said walking out of the room.

Dean, still rubbing his thumb across Sam's brow, hummed the lyrics to a Metallica song absentmindedly, almost to himself. It calmed Sam down. Sam was asleep by the time the doctor walked in.

"Hi, my name is Jean," she held out her hand for Dean when she got to the other side of Sam's bed. "I was the doctor on call when Sam here was brought in."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dean asked shaking her hand.

"When your brother came in he was unconscious. The EMTs said that when they got to him he was out for the count. They got an anonymous call saying that someone- your brother- might have been mugged or jumped. They weren't sure. He has a gash on the back of his head."

Dean's attention quickly changed from the doctor's towards his now sleepy brother. Dean carded his hand through Sam hair until he found the spot on Sam's head that had a gauze on it. Dean gently turned Sam's head and saw the gauze. Dean lightly pressed the bandage and could feel a small bump behind the wrapping.

"I think he was hit over the head with something hard," Jean stated knowing what Dean was feeling at. "I wanted to do a CT scan on him, but he woke up before we could run the test."

Dean, once done with his check of Sam, looked up at the doctor. The glare that was coming from his eyes told Jean she wasn't going to like what was going to come next.

"Why was my brother strapped down?" Dean fumed out.

"I'm really sorry about that," Jean apologized. "But he really started fighting us. We had no choice. I had to treat three orderlies and a nurse because of the injuries that they sustained from holding him down. We had to strap him. Believe me, it was the last resort. He just wouldn't calm down. We couldn't' risk him hurting anyone else, or injuring himself further," Jean looked down at Sam. "Honestly, this is the quietest he's been since he awoke."

After a few moments neither said a word. Dean was just looking at Sam and Jean was looking at Dean.

"So," Jean said after a few minutes of silence. "Can I run the CT scan on your brother?"

Dean looked up at her, visibly calmer than he was a moment ago.

"Do everything you have to do for my brother. You won't have any more problems out of him," Dean said.

Jean nodded her head and walked out of the room. Dean, looking at his brother.

"Oh Sammy," Dean said. "What am I going to do with you? How many times do I have to teach you that you need to pay attention to your surroundings." There were no heat behind Dean's words. Sam breathing was evened out. He was finally relaxed enough to go to sleep.

Two nurses came into the room looking wiry towards Sam. Dean noticed it. Part of him was upset that they were looking at Sam like he was a freak or something, but the other part of him couldn't help but find the humor in it that in Sam's actions he had put such fear in the staff.

"We're here to take him to get his CT scan," one of the nurses said barely moving towards the bed.

"He's fine," Dean said. "He won't give you any problems."

Hesitating, they both walked over towards the bed. Dean tried his best to hide the smile that was creeping on his mouth. The nurses began to unlock the wheels of the bed to roll it out of the room. When Dean's hands were off of Sam, he began to stir again. His breathing started to become rapid and shallow. Both nurses stopped in their tracks and stepped away from the bed as though Sam was going to start attacking again. Dean saw what was happening and walked back to the bed. He leaned over to where his mouth was against Sam's ear. Dean began saying something to his brother. Neither nurse could hear what he was saying. Whatever it was, they knew it was only meant for Sam's ears. Sam breathing evened out again and Dean stood up.

"You can take him now."

"What did you say to him?" one of the nurses asked.

Dean smirked. "He's only going to be like this for a little while. I wouldn't waist time lingering around. Get the tests done."

Both nurses abandoned the questions and rushed out of the room. Dean couldn't help himself that time. He bust out laughing.

"Oh Sammy," Dean said to himself. "You have got to stop scaring folks." Dean settled into the chair by the wall and waited for them to bring Sam back.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please be kind and leave me a review. Let me know what you think about this.**

**As always, you are all special and I thank you for taking the time to read my stories! :)**

**Many Hugs and Kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. But these are so much fun to do. :) Thanks Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :) **

**A/N: Here is the second part to "Forget the Pie". I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Part Two**

Dean was sitting in the chair up against the wall. His head was leaning on the wall and his legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Waiting patiently for the nurses to bring back his brother. A wave of exhaustion hit Dean full force. He didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down. It was like all that energy he had before was just gone. It seemed that now that he knew where Sam was and that he was relatively okay- well not okay- but he was in Dean's presence everything else Dean could handle.

Twenty minutes later, Dean, not knowing that he had actually fallen asleep, was awoken with a jerk when Sam was brought back in to the room. Dean stood up while the nurses rolled Sam the few more feet to the spot near the wall. The two nurses quickly moved away from Sam's bed when he was put in place. Dean was by his side within moments. Sam looked the same. Like he never woke up.

"Was there any problems?" Dean asked the nurses but didn't take his eyes off of his brother.

"No," the lady nurse replied. "He was pretty much asleep during the entire scan."

Dean nodded.

"The doctor should be in to speak with you after she's looked over the CT scan."

"Okay," Dean nodded.

Dean didn't notice or did he even care that the two nurses walked out of the room. Dean looked at his brother a little while longer and then decided if he was going to try and take a nap now would be the time to do it. He knew he was going to need all his energy to find out what was wrong with Sam. And right now, Dean didn't even think Sam knew he was back with his brother.

Dean woke up to the feeling of being watched. When he opened his eyes, he saw his brother looking at him. Dean couldn't help but smirk a little. The look that Sam was giving him though made Dean's smirk vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. Dean's seen this look before. This look was never good. Sam was in the beginning stages of panic. Dean knew it wasn't long before he went in to a full panic attack. Dean got up from his seat and got to the side of the bed.

"Hey, hey, baby brother," Dean soothingly said. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Sam looked up at Dean almost like he didn't recognize him. Dean could see the tears welling up in his brother's eyes.

"Come on, Sammy. You got to tell me what's wrong?"

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but still nothing came out of his mouth. Dean, sounding calm, even though he was really starting to worry.

"Sammy," Dean said. Sam looked into his older brother's eyes. "Talk. I know you can. You've been screaming for two hours. Talk."

Sam gulped loudly then tried it again. "D'n," he slurred out.

Dean smiled and nodded at Sam.

"Okay, baby brother. Now do it again," Dean coaxed.

Sam looked at his brother. Tears streaming down his face. "I w'nt D'n"

Dean's brow creased and he stood straight for a second.

"Sammy," Dean really beginning to get scared. "I'm right here."

"I w'nt D'n. I w'nt D'n," Sam said closing his eyes turning away from Dean. That was a shot in the gut to Dean. His baby brother just turned away from him. Sam's never turned away from Dean. Ever. Now Dean really wanted to know what happened to his baby brother that they took away his ability to even know who his brother was. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and he jerked a little.

Someone was going to be having their lungs ripped from their body, Dean thought. He looked down at his sobbing brother, who didn't even recognize him, and knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

An hour later, Jean walked into Sam's room. Dean was sitting in the chair and Sam was asleep again.

"Mr. Winchester," Jean said walking over to Dean. "I have-" Dean looked up at Jean with such anger an hurt. "What's wrong," she asked.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know who I am!" yelled Dean.

Jean looked at Dean with such confusion. She couldn't understand how before the CT scan he was able to calm him down and now he not recognize his own sibling.

"He turned away from me," Dean muttered dejectedly, slumping back in the seat.

"I-I don't know what to say," Jean said. "There was nothing on his CT's that would any kind of traumatic brain injury. Actually his scan was all clear. This is new." Jean walked over towards Sam. Dean got up and followed her. He walked on the other side of the bed and leaned over and moved Sam's bangs from his eyes, then carded his hair. Sam, still asleep, leaned into Dean's touch.

That single movement, surprised Dean. He leaned down towards Sam till he was right next to his ear.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean whispered. "You got to come back to me. Don't leave me like this. Don't do this too me. You have to know who I am."

"D'n," Sam slurred out, leaning more towards Dean.

"That's it, baby brother," Dean smiled. "Who am I? Look at me and tell me who I am?"

Sam opened up his eyes and looked at his brother.

"You don't know who you are," Sam slurred. "If by now you don't know, I can't help you."

Dean cupped Sam's cheek and lowered his head then looked back up at his brother. "Dude, don't do this to me."

"What happened?" Sam asked started to really wake up.

Dean squinted his eyes, "Sammy what is the last thing you remember?"

Sam closed his eyes. He laid there for a moment and didn't answer the question. He laid there still that Dean and Jean thought he fell back asleep.

"Sam," Jean said. Sam opened his eyes and looked at the woman standing next to his bed. "My name is Jean. I was the doctor on call when you were brought in."

While she was talking, Sam's hand slowly reached up towards Dean. The movements were subtle but it was enough to alert Dean that Sam was starting to get stressed out.

"Sammy," Dean said gripping his hand. "Over here Sam."

Sam wanted to look at his brother but he couldn't take his eyes off of Jean in fear that she would do something to him. Sam was literally shaking. With his free hand, Dean placed his hand over Sam's eyes and leaned back down towards Sam's ear.

"Calm down, baby brother. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here."

Sam was slowly calming down between Dean's touch and his words. He finally stopped shaking. Dean, moved Sam head over sot that when he took his hands off the first thing Sam saw was him. Dean lifted up his hand that was over his eyes and asked again what was the last thing he remembered. This time Sam answered:

"We went to that bar and grill," Sam said dispassionately.

"Okay," Dean nodded. "That was last night."

"The guy at the bar spilled his drink and bumped into me."

"Yeah, and I still owe him an ass-kicking for that," Dean said.

Sam smiled a little. "Leave it. It was an accident."

"That was no accident. He pushed you for no reason," Dean claimed. Yeah, he knew he was probably acting childish for getting angry at some random person for walking into his bother but he couldn't help but be protective of Sam. The idiot had tripped over his own feet and grabbed Sam to prevent himself from face-planting, and embarrassing himself further. And that alone wouldn't have bother Dean, it was what happened afterward when the guy pretty much blamed Sam for the whole incident.

"Dean, drop it," Sam insisted.

"He shouldn't have put his hand on you."

"And you shouldn't pulled your gun out on him," Sam retorted.

Jean listened to the two brothers go back and forth about something that happened at a bar and she was pretty sure that at some point she would probably need the cops.

"Then we went back to the motel," Sam said trying to get back on subject. He didn't want to argue with his brother over him being...well being Dean.

"How is this-" Jean started to speak, but Dean looked at her to let her know that he would handle this. Since the last time she talked to Sam sent him almost into a full panic attack. Jean got the message that Dean was sending and closed her mouth.

"What else?" Dean said putting his attention back on Sam.

"We suppose to go to Bobby's. I was going to get supplies."

Sam's eyes got wide and he reached up and gripped Dean's collar. "Dean, they didn't have any."

"Whoa," Dean said gripping Sam wrists. "Calm down, Sammy. It's okay."

"I wanted to get you some but they didn't have any. I was getting into the car and he showed up."

"What didn't they have and who showed up?" Dean placed Sam's hands across his chest.

"The clumsy guy from the bar the night before. He said…" Sam's brow creased. "It wasn't English, but he muttered something. I don't remember, but I knew I had to get to you. I couldn't find you. I didn't remember where you were."

Sam looked up at Dean with pure fear in his eyes. "Something hit me in the back of my head."

"Yeah," Dean said carding Sam's head. "You got a nice bump back there." When Dean's fingers made it towards the bandage, Sam winced. "Take it easy. Take it easy." Dean soothed.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't get it. I couldn't find it. I will get you some. I promise."

"Sammy," Dean said realizing what he was talking about. "I was joking yesterday when I said what I did about you and the pie. You knew that. Why are you getting so worked up about the pie."

"Dean," Sam, asked his tone now more confused than panicked. "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Dean and Jean looked at each other. Then Dean looked back at Sam. Dean was not only confused but scared. He didn't know what was going on with his brother. One minute he was fine, another he was scared, then another he couldn't remember who anybody was.

"I'm going to go and take another look at your brother's CT imagines and see if there was something that I missed," Jean walked out of the room.

Dean didn't even pay attention to the doctor as she left the room. He was more worried about what had happened to his brother.

**TBC**

****


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke.**

**A special thanks to _Er-BearG32_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Here is the final part to "Dude, Forget the Pie." I hope you enjoy it.**

**Part Three**

As much as he really didn't want to, neither did the nursing staff, he had to leave. Dean talked with Sam before walking out of the room. He went through a range of emotions in just those few minutes. At first Sam was fine with Dean stepping out of the room, but Dean still had physical contact with him. Then when Dean stepped away, clingy Sam came through and Sam wouldn't let go of Dean's jacket. After much coaxing and soothe talking, Dean finally got Sam to let go of his coat. But the most hurtful was when Dean was walking away from the bed, he could hear Sam, in a small voice, wonder when Dean was going to be back. When was Dean coming. That broke Dean's heart more. But he knew he had to fix whatever happened.

Dean knew there was only one place that he could start from. He went back to the convenience store to see if he could get a look at the camera footage and see if there is a clear shot of whomever either hit his brother or was talking towards his brother.

When he got to the store, he brandished out his fake FBI badge and spewed a lie: needing to look at the footage from the camera that was placed at the front of the store. The clerk behind the counter was very obliging, it didn't take much time for Dean to look at the footage and see when Sam showed up at the store. Luckily for Dean, Sam parked right in front of the camera so he had a clear view of everything his brother did. From the footage, Sam never even made it into the store. Sam was standing by the car talking on the phone. Dean decided that he was probably talking to him on the phone because he did call Sam while he was gone. Hence the reason Dean thought that Sam was on the other side of town going on the supply run. Once Sam got off the phone, he was approached by a guy. Dean squinted to try and get a better look at who was talking to his baby brother. Sam's body language told him that Sam knew who he was talking to, or that he wasn't worried about talking to this stranger. Dean eyed the stranger longer and realized that he was the same asshole that pushed Sam the night before. At this point Dean really wished that the camera had a mic to it so that he could hear what was being said. After a few minutes of Sam talking with the guy, the guy walked off. Sam was still standing in front of the Impala; that's when it happened. The same man that was talking with Sam just a few seconds ago came back and pulled Sam down a little so that he was saying something in Sam's ear and then he let him go. Sam was just standing there when the man walked behind him, pulled out a blackjack and hit Sam in the back of the head. Sam collapsed on the ground. He fell like a sack of potatoes. This was the only time Dean really couldn't see his brother. The man lowered himself over Sam's unconscious body and this is when, Dean speculates, is when Sam's wallet gets taken. Now all that happened just a little too fast for Dean's liking so he rewound the tape again and started from when the guy was talking with Sam. And that's when he noticed it. Right before the guy leaves, Sam jerks a little and looks like he is frozen in that one spot. If Dean didn't know his brother well enough, this is when Sam started to panic. Dean studied his brother's movements on the monitor and saw that Sam's shoulders were moving up and down very rapidly, letting Dean come to the realization that Sam was in full panic mode. Now a lot of things were starting to make sense to Dean. Sam in full panic mode when he woke up at the hospital let Dean know that that was the last emotion that he was feeling before he was knocked out. Sam,. being the pain-in-the-ass little brother when he woke up the second time, lets Dean know that that was the emotion he was feeling when he got to the store because he was talking to Dean at the time. Now all Dean had to do is find out about Sam's third emotional outburst, the utter fear of not being able to recognize Dean. Dean figures that that had to come from whatever that man said to him before he walked away. Which means Dean had to find the asshole from the bar after all.

Dean thanked the clerk and walked out of the store. He decided to give the hospital a call to see how Sam was doing. He really could kick himself since he still had Sam's phone in his pocket, he forgot to take it out and give it back to Sam when he was in the hospital. A familiar voice answered the phone.

"St. Thomas ER, Erin speaking," she said.

"Erin, it's Dean Winchester, I was calling to check on my brother."

"Oh, yeah." Erin had a noted stress in her voice. "Well, he's doing fine. He's asleep right now."

"Okay," Dean said getting into the Impala. "So there's been no problems since I left?"

"No," she lied. "No, of course not. He's doing fine."

Dean noticed the change in her voice but didn't call her on it. If Sam was doing okay, then he wasn't going to worry about it right now.

"Okay, thanks." Dean said. "I should be back in a few. Just call me if there is a problem, okay."

"Will do," Erin said and hung up the phone. She really did hate lying to Dean, but she just couldn't tell him that right after he left, Sam went into straight panic mode and they had to strap him down on the bed again and give him a sedative. So technically she didn't lie to Dean. He was doing fine. He was just strapped down. She knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this, but she figured he wanted to find out what happened to his brother and he couldn't do that in his brother's room. So she swallowed her fear and finished her work because she knew once Dean finds out what they had to do to Sam to calm him down, there would be no place for her to hide from his wrath when he finds out she lied to him.

Dean drove off and headed towards the last know place he remembers seeing that son of a bitch that pushed Sammy. The bar that they were at the night before. Once Dean parked the Impala, he decided to give a call to Bobby.

"Yeah," said the gravelly voice that answered the phone.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said.

"Dean, what's up?"

"I may need your help in a little bit."

"Okay," Bobby dragged out. "You know I'll help you boys out. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dean said. "I have to find out some things first. Just expect a call from me soon. If I don't call within two hours, come to Cedar Rapids, Iowa and get us." Dean hung up the phone and headed into the bar.

Bobby looked at his phone, in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. What did Dean mean to come get them? There is a lot of explaining that Dean's going to have to do when he gets his hands on him.

Dean walks into the bar. It's not as crowded as it was last night. But it didn't matter to Dean because the person he was looking for was sitting at the bar, alone. Dean walked over to the bar and sat down next to the man. He was an average man, nothing to scream about. Just a man that by all appearances just wanted to be left alone. But that wasn't in the cards today. Dean had to know what he said to Sam that started this whole thing.

Dean knocked on the bar and ordered a beer. The man next to him didn't even acknowledge that Dean was standing there, he just paid attention to his drink. Dean looked over at him. He was raging on the inside but he kept his cool on the outside. He wanted to make sure that he kept a cool head so that whatever he did, he would be able to take if off of Sam.

"Hey," Dean said, trying to be polite. "How's it going?"

"Go screw yourself," the man retorted.

Well, being polite went straight out the window. Dean would be damn if he was going to let this bastard that hurt Sammy, talk to him any kind of way. Dean nodded at the retort that the man gave and then with lightning speed, grabbed the back of the man's neck and slammed his head into the bar, breaking the glass that he was holding. The bartender was about to say something when he saw the glare that Dean was giving him and he decided that it would probably be in his best interest to let the two men work it out on their own.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you screwed with the wrong family," Dean whispered into the man's ear.

The man wriggled out of Dean's grasp and stood up and faced him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who is your family?"

"The Sasquatch you hit in the back of the head. The one you pushed yesterday. And you're the one I'm going to feed your lungs to for hurting my baby brother."

"Oh, now I understand," the guy said. And then he started saying some kind of chant in another language. Dean remembered that he said he heard something that wasn't English. In a rush, Dean stepped forward and punched the guy in the throat and stopped the chanting instantly. The man collapsed on the floor.

"I guess whatever you're doing, you can't do it without talking." Dean said, standing over him.

The man was rolling back and forth on the floor, trying to take in as much air as he could from his damaged trachea. Dean knelt down to the man.

"Now, whatever you did to my brother, you're going to reverse it, or it will be the last thing you ever do." Such calmness radiated from Dean when he said that, that the man began to shake with fear.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, the man reversed the spell he did on Sam. Before Dean left, he asked the man what he said to Sam before he left him. In a whispered and groggily voice he told him what he said and a whole new wave of rage came over Dean. Dean leaned down towards the man's ear again and whispered something of his own to him. The man became white as a sheet and started shaking. Dean stood up and walked away from the man. He turned around and faced him again and said. "If this doesn't work, I'll be back. If you see my brother again and you get it in you head to try this again, I'll kill you." Dean didn't care who heard the threat, he wanted it to be clear to the man that he was serious.

Dean walked out of the bar and pulled out his phone and called Bobby back. He told him what all happened.

"You damn idjit," Bobby yelled after hearing everything that Dean had said and did. "Are you trying to start something?"

"What?" Dean said. "He hurt Sammy. He scared him in the worst way possible. He told him that I would never look for him. That he would never find me again. You know how I feel about anybody doing anything to Sam."

"Dean, you can't do that," Bobby said.

"Why not?"

"Do you know what that was?"

"An asshole. I don't care who it was. He hurt Sammy."

Bobby sighed into the phone. Bobby knew there was no getting through that boy when it came to his brother, so Bobby decided he would do a little protecting of his own.

"When are you stopping by?" Bobby asked.

"As soon as Sammy is well enough to travel, we'll be on our way to you." Dean said, getting into the car. "I'm heading back to the hospital to make sure it worked. I'll call you later." Dean hung up the phone and brought the car to life and drove off.

When Dean arrived at the hospital, he walked in and was greeted again by a baby brother screaming at the top of his lungs for Dean. Dean's heart immediately sank, but after a few seconds he realized, not that he was screaming, but what Sam was saying. Dean always could tell everything about his Sammy. And what he was hearing was not a scared Sam wanting his big brother. It was an angry Sam wondering where Dean was. Dean rushed to Sam's room and was met again to Sam strapped down in the bed. Which meant that there was a nurse that he needed to have a talk with before the day was over.

"Sammy," Dean said. His voice just a little louder than Sam's screaming.

Instantly Sam stopped screaming and thrashing about the bed pulling at his restraints.

"You're going to calm down," There was no heat behind those words.

Sam nodded. Dean could see every muscle in Sam was rigid because there was one thing that Sam hated more than anything, it was being restrained. Dean walked over and started unbuckling the strap on his arm when a nurse came in.

"What do you think you're doing," she yelled at Dean.

Dean looked at the nurse like she was crazy. "Who are you talking to?"

"You." She said. "You're not to take those off."

"And who is going to stop me?" Dean challenged. "You? You better be lucky he's not hurt. Now get out."

The nurse was about to say something else when Erin walked in the doorway and put her hand on the nurses shoulder.

"If you know what's good for you," Erin stated. "You won't antagonize him any further. He's already angry with me."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean trying to stifle a grin and winked at Sam, unstrapping Sam's other arm. The nurse left, leaving Erin standing in the doorway waiting to see what Dean was going to say to her since he know she lied to him.

"Are you just going to stand there," Dean said. "Or are you going to help me untie my brother?" Dean winked at her. She walked over towards the bed and began to untie Sam's ankles.

"Dean," Erin began. "I am really sorry that I lied to you."

"Stop," Dean said. "Don't worry about it. Sammy's fine."

"Relatively speaking," Sam said.

Dean put his attention on Sam. He cupped Sam's face.

"How are you feeling, little bro?"

Sam looked at Dean almost lost in thought, then a small smile curled on the side of Sam's lips.

"A lot better."

"That's my boy," Dean smiled.

Sam eyed his brother. And then spoke again.

"Dean, can we leave?"

"Not yet, little brother," Dean said. "We have to make sure that bump on your head is alright."

"But Dean..."

"No buts. Just relax." Dean coaxed Sam back down on the bed.

The next day, both Sam and Dean were climbing the walls of the hospital. They both knew they had to leave.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to the motel and get you some clothes." Dean said, walking towards the door. "Do you think you will be alright while I'm gone? You're not going to destroy the room or anything, are you?"

"Bite me, Dean," Sam said.

Dean smirked and walked out of the room. _Yeah, I have my pain in the ass little brother back,_ Dean thought.

Thirty minutes later, Sam was dressed and ready to leave. Even though Jean wanted him to stay a little longer, Sam was ready to go and if Sam was ready that meant big brother had to comply.

Erin came to the room with a wheelchair for Sam. Sam looked at the chair and then looked at Dean.

"Don't look at me, little brother," Dean smiled. "Rules are rules."

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Get your ass in the chair so we can go," Dean grabbed his jacket.

Sam grudgingly got in the wheelchair and Dean put his and Sam's jacket on Sam's lap and wheeled Sam out of the room. Erin right beside them.

Dean pushed Sam out of the hospital and stopped at the door. Dean left Sam with Erin while he went to get the car. When Dean got back with the car, Sam got out of the chair. Erin said her goodbyes and rolled the wheelchair back in the hospital leaving Sam and Dean alone in front of the building. Dean saw Sam was still standing by the car not getting in. Dean got out the car.

"Sammy," Dean looked at Sam over the roof of the car. "Sammy, you alright?"

Sam looked at Dean and Dean saw his eyes. Sam was scared of something but not like he was yesterday.

"Dean," Sam said. "Where are we going?"

Dean squinted at his brother.

"Sammy, we're going back to the motel and in a couple of days we're going to Bobby's. I told you this before we left your room." Dean studied Sam's facial expression, seeing if he could remember.

Sam's expression softened and got in the passenger side of the car.

"We'll get through this, Sammy." Dean said. "I promise." Dean got behind the wheel and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

**THE END**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
